Adolf Hitler ( The Replacement )
[ Personal Information ]----[ Creation ]----????----???? Adolf Hitler is one of the major character in the fanfiction of The Replacement that written by Lumine, He is the son of a human that is the descendant of the original Adolf Hitler and one of the primodial god of the Greek pantheon. Chaos ,Thus making him one of the demigod that still alive to these day. He is a third year in Ryoukuu high school, he is also the sub-leader of the Throne of heroes. Hitler wields one of the top four strongest Longinus, Anhilation maker History there's nothing much that known about the original history of adolf hitler other then the fact that his mother had been killed by the lesser god of greek after his birth and being discriminated by the whole greek faction, Mercury able to recruit Hitler to joining his team by promising him to be able to erase the discrimination of the hybrid in the whole supernatural world. Power and abilities Great Magic Power: By being a hybrid of a primodial, Hitler has a great latent magic potential. Training with Mercury,who are skilled in various areas of magic, his magical abilities has increased to the point where he could overwhelm Sirzech, the Strongest devils in the history. As a result of his training with Mercury, his overall magical abilities increased to the point of matching various High-Class God. Master Technician: Hitler has been regarded as being highly intelligent for someone his age., his intellect has been shown several times in the story by being able to make dozens of being that able to match a heavenly dragon in strength by using his sacred gears. High-Class Spirit Contract : 'Hitler is one of the being in the world who was able to form a pact with the High-Class spirit. '''The Faction : ' Hitler's special ability that he obtained by becoming the son of Chaos, this ability makes him able to create an army of humanoid monster that he able to control, he could also share senses with any living or non living things who are in contact with one of his humanoid monster or his ancestor symbol ( Hakenkrauz ), When this ability is actived, a Hakenkrauz is visible in one of his eyes while his other eyes have the symbol of infinite, the weakness of this ability is that he need to sit in '''The Throne '''to activate it, and as long as he activate it he won't be able to move for more than 5 meter from the throne. Equipment '''Anhilation Maker : The Annihilation Maker has the ability to make a countless number of creatures. The creatures are created based on the user's imagination. As such, the more powerful the user's imagination, the more powerful the creature is upon its creation. The creation of said monsters follows a sequence: # Shadows appear from under the user's feet # The shadows grow to the appropriate size based on what the user is trying to create # Parts of the shadow break off and the desired monsters come out of them # The monsters act according to the user's will Hitler Longinus is a sub-species, the sub species ability allow him to create monster without following any of the three steps of monster creation. '''Throne Of Heroes Badge : '''An item that every member of the Thorne owned, it allow the wielder to open a portal that will lead them to the pocket dimension that Ein created that are positioned as the Headquarter of the Throne. '''The Throne : '''It's some kind of magical device that allow Adolf to control every monster that he had created, this throne also served as a tool that allow him to 'save' and 'copy' the previous creature that he had created, and thus the reason of why does he is able to mass produced ultimate-Clas leveled monster with ease. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Dragongaming1 Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users